Awkward Time Lord Situations
by neveroutoftime
Summary: This is all the awkward and laughable moments the Doctor and Rose had in their time together, and some of their little oblivious moments (to the fact that they had feelings for each other). ENJOY
1. Awkward Situation 1

**In this situation which takes place at the end of ****_The Parting of the Ways, _****the Doctor's regeneration leads to one of the most awkward moments in his history with any of his companions. Note this is not entirely to script as I wanted to get straight to the point on some things.**

.

.

.

.

The Doctor looked up at Rose, "Before I go I just wanted to let you know that you were fantastic." He said smiling, she smiled back as he continued, "Absolutely fantastic."

There was a pause, and the two looked at each other for a moment, ignoring the golden light that was slowly creeping its way around his body. "And you know what?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"So was I." The Doctor said, grinning widely at Rose before he seemed to explode in golden light. He threw his head back, and let the light consume him as it had many times before. Rose watched in horror, and awe as the man she'd grown to love changed right before her eyes. His hair grew longer, his body and face thinner, and his ears smaller.

When the light faded away an entirely different man stood before her looking slightly shocked and confused. He looked up, "New teeth." He muttered, "That's weird."

Rose backed up into the TARDIS railing, "Who are you?" She asked. The Doctor grinned, "I'm the Doctor." He said stepping forward. She laughed, "I don't believe you, you don't look like him. Whatever you've done to him I want it reversed." She hissed. He sighed, "Remember the very first thing I said to you? In that shop basement? We were surrounded by autons, and I took your hand and I whispered 'Run'." He said.

"Oh my god." Rose breathed. The Doctor grinned, "Hello!" He said waving his fingers, "I'm the Doctor." He said taking another step forward. As he moved, his newly loose pants fell from his thin hips, all the way down to the floor, revealing his banana print boxers.

He froze for a moment, and so did Rose. "Um..." He said, feeling his face turn red. "Um..." Rose copied, her own face turning red as she tried to pry her eyes away from the half naked Doctor.

"Well this, this is..."

"Awkward, strange, quite amusing?"

"Well..."

"And evidence that you most certainly are the Doctor."

The Doctor grinned, "Thank god." He said sarcastically. The two grinned at each other for a moment before Rose's eyes drifted down to his boxers, "Bananas? Seriously?" She asked. "Oi! Don't go knocking the bananas. Bananas are good." He retorted.

Rose put her hands up in surrender, and another moment of silence followed before Rose's eyes this time fell on the Doctor's fallen trousers. "Are you gonna stand there eye boggling me all day Rose Tyler?" He asked. Rose smirked, "Are you gonna stand there all day with your trousers on your ankles, Doctor?" She retorted.

The Doctor looked down, and quickly pulled up his trousers, the red on his face anew, "Blimey I'm not very bright this time around am I?" He asked himself as he held them up with his hands.

Rose laughed, and that was when the Doctor suddenly clutched his head. "Doctor?" She asked concerned. He let out a groan, and more of the golden light left his lips, "Something's wrong." He said.


	2. Awkward Situation 2

**In this situation set between ****_Tooth and Claw_**** &****_ School Reunion_****, the Doctor and Rose are exploring an ancient Mayan temple when an earthquake forces a wall to collapse on them.**

**ENJOY.**

They were innocently exploring when it happened. The wall collapsed on top of them. It was a trip to an ancient Mayan temple in Mexico. That was all it was supposed to be, for they had no idea about the earthquake.

Rose coughed as they entered the dusty chamber, "God you can hardly breathe in here." She muttered, turning to the Doctor, "I hate you sometimes."

He grinned cheekily, "Oh hate is such a strong word, Rose Tyler, you don't hate me." He retorted. She shook her head as she stepped over a fallen stone, "You know I don't." She said.

The Doctor smirked, "Fact is I think it's quite the opposite." He murmured, "Same for me."

She turned her head to question his statement, when she noticed dust, and small pebbles crumbling off of the ceiling. "Doctor, is that supposed to happen?" She asked. He followed her gaze, "No, no it's not." He muttered.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and their faces fell in panic. "Earthquake!" The Doctor announced, taking Rose's hand and making a break for the door. They didn't make it, for Rose spotted the wall to their right coming down on them fast, "Doctor! The wall!" She cried. He threw himself in front of her quickly as the wall brought them to the floor, their heads taking the brunt of the impact.

His frightened face was the last thing Rose saw. When she woke up she could tell quite some time had past, as there was no light filtering in. She looked up, and the first thing she was aware of was the faint silhouette of the Doctor's spiky hair. She groaned in pain, for something was stabbing into her thigh, "Ow." She moaned.

A chuckle echoed through the Darkness, "I see you're awake." The Doctor said. She could feel his breath on her face, and she coughed, "Someone needs a mint."

He scoffed, "Oi! You're not much better!" He exclaimed.

She laughed, but quickly frowned, something was poking her hips and it was making her uncomfortable. "Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that your sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you just glad to be pinned on top of me?"

"Um..."

She waited for a response, but none came. She sighed, "It's silly isn't it?" She asked. "What's silly?" He asked in response. She shrugged, "That we're going to die pinned underneath a bloody cave wall." She said.

A moment passed, and Rose could practically head his thoughts raging to come up with a counter argument to what she'd just said as she felt the damp ground beneath her palms.

"Rose, we're not going to die down here." He said quietly, "Now, this may be awkward, but I need to sort of get into a push up position to get this thing off of you..."

Rose shook her head, "Believe me, we've been in more compromising positions." She said, "I mean-" The Doctor interrupted her, "That does not count. I was drunk, you were drunk, and there was mistletoe. This is why I avoid Christmas." He said.

Rose put her hands up in front of their chests, "Okay then." She said as he struggled to push himself, and the wall up. Finally, his arms stretched as far as they could go. "Alright Rose, crawl out." He said.

"What about you?" She asked. He shrugged, "I'll be fine, just go." He said.

"I'm not leaving you behind."

"Hurry we don't have any other option!"

"Alright!" She shouted, carefully sliding out from underneath him, and towards the edge of the wall that was only two feet away. She carefully, and painfully stood up. Using the moonlight she carefully looked down at her thigh, she had indeed been stabbed. A thin piece of rock was piercing into her leg, and it hurt like hell. She refrained from screaming as she pulled it out, and a small trickle of blood streamed down her thigh.

"Little help, Rose?" The Doctor asked. Rose laughed, "Right, sorry." She said, quickly taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her wound. She then reached down under the wall, and pulled him out. Slowly, and piece by piece, the Doctor emerged from the debris.

"Maybe, next time we visit should be twenty years before this happens?" He suggested. Rose nodded, "I'd like that." She said, before leading him out of the temple.


	3. Awkward situation 3

**In this situation the Doctor spoils a book for Rose, which results in a pool fight. The awkward truly begins when they get interrupted. TAKES place between School Reunion and Girl in the Fireplace. **

**ENJOY. **

Splash

The Doctor and Rose sat In the library reading Harry potter books, again. He had just picked up new copies of the half blood prince, and neither of them could wait to get their hands on the pages. When he brought them to the library, she squealed in delight. "Finally! You've been saying you'd get them for weeks!" She exclaimed.

Rose quickly stood up, and ran along the poolside towards him eager to get her hands on the books. The Doctor grinned as he set them down. "Oh the things I do for you, Rose Tyler." He said. Rose blushed, but he didn't notice, he was too busy chattering away eagerly about a rude gentleman who almost prevented him from buying the books.

When he finished his rant he looked up, and noticed she wasn't listening. She'd already opened the book, and begun to read. He sighed, and took off his chucks before dipping his feet in the pool.

Then he too opened up the first page of the book.

Over the course of the next six hours the two read in silence, occasionally giggling at a seemingly funny moment in the book.

After a while, Rose put down her book and sighed, "I'm exhausted." She moaned laying her head down on her book. The Doctor laughed as he shut his book, "And I'm finished!" He said proudly.

Rose glared at him, "If you spoil anything for me I'll kill you." She threatened him. He blinked a couple of times before turning around, "Okay." He said.

She looked at him confused, he never just gave up without a fight. Mistrustfully, she looked away, and reopened her book. She didn't read for more than ten seconds before the Doctor turned around and whispered, "Dumbledore dies!"

Rose's head snapped around angrily to face him, "No!" She screamed running up to him and lightly hitting his back with the book. He laughed as she kept lightly shoving his shoulder, "Are you done with the abuse Rose?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No I'm not." She said shoving him into the pool.

He was completely consumed by the water within a second, and he opened his mouth in shock at the sudden fall.

Rose leaned over the pool, "You doin' alright?" She asked as he resurfaced.

He shook the water out of his hair like a wet dog, splattering water all over Rose, "Oi!" She exclaimed taking a step back. He swam to the edge of the pool, "That's nothing compared to what you've done to me." He muttered. Rose giggled, "Aw come on the watery look suits you." She said. He rolled his eyes, and gripped the edge. Rose smirked at him, "Are you gonna stay in there all day?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Well I could use a little help getting out of here." He said.

Rose shook her head, "No way! You'll just pull me in with you!" She shouted. The Doctor sighed, "Oh come on, Rose, you know I wouldn't do that." He said unconvincingly. Rose stepped back again, "Yes you would! You definitely would you liar!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor held his hand out, "Please?" He begged. Rose sighed, and walked forward, "Fine, but if you pull me in-"

"You'll kill me?"

"No, but you'll get war."

He shrugged, "Okay." He said as she reached for his hand, and grasped it tightly. He let her pull him up for a moment, then he yanked her arm in his direction and they both collapsed into the water.

When Rose resurfaced she looked around for the Doctor, but he was nowhere to be found. "Doctor?" She asked, looking everywhere under the water. He still didn't show, "Doctor?" She asked again.

Nothing.

Beginning to worry, Rose dove beneath the surface and deepened her search. It was then that a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a small underwater shriek as the Doctor pulled her up above the surface.

They were both gasping for air as Rose splashed him in the face. "What was that for?" He shouted. "For scaring me!" Rose replied.

He put his hands up, "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, before splashing her. Rose gasped before shoving more water his way.

It quickly became a full on splash fight, with the two of them ducking whenever the other shoved water their way.

Eventually Rose dove under and disappeared into the abyss that was the deeper end of the pool. The Doctor was quick to chase after her, and just when Rose thought she was safe, he tackled her. The two surfaced, and immediately began to laugh, "My god I haven't done that in years!" Rose exclaimed. He laughed, "Me either!" He said as she put her hands on his shoulders, "We're like children." She laughed.

He grinned, "That we are." He said pulling her a little bit closer.

Rose's laughing soon faded off, and she found herself still staring deep into his eyes.

His smile still remained on his face as their faces grew even closer. For a moment, their hearts raced, both of them thinking they were about to kiss the other. Just before their lips touched the doors to the library burst open, and Mickey walked in, "Hey there gu... What the hell?" He asked.

They shot away from each other like rockets, but reluctant rockets. "Mickey!" The Doctor cried, "What's going on?" He asked.

Mickey looked at the two of them confused, "Why are you in the pool?" He asked.

They began talking on top of each other:

"Well I was reading Harry potter-"

"I spoiled Harry potter for Rose-"

"I shoved him into the pool-"

"And then she just shoved me in!"

"And we got into a splash fight!"

"I won."

"No you didn't!"

"Alright I get it!" Mickey yelled, "Good lord it's like listening to two children!" He shook his head before walking towards the pool. Rose grinned, "Here Mickey will ya help me out?" She asked cheekily. He nodded, "Yeah give me your hand." He said.

Rose gripped his hand, and pulled him in. The splash fights then began anew.


	4. Awkward Situation 4

**I don't know why, but I have an obsession with these two and Harry Potter. So. Here's another one where this time they realize that they're part of one of the most famous photographs of the twentieth century.**

**Set between The Idiot's Lantern and The Impossible Planet.**

The Doctor sat down on the floor of the TARDIS library, and ran a hand through his hair. He flipped through the pages of the second Harry Potter, reminiscing the first time he'd read the series, and procrastinating on reading the last book.

Rose laughed at him as she walked in, observing that he still hadn't read the book. "Aren't you ever gonna finish it?" She asked. He shook his head, "No! Some worlds may end, but the magic of Harry Potter? I won't let it!" He shouted.

Rose scoffed, "You don't believe in magic." She said. He shrugged, "Nope, but I can imagine it's real." he retorted. She leaned back against the bookshelf, and smoothed out her overalls. "I almost started too, I mean, after the werewolf..." She said. He let out a chuckle, "That's not magic." He said.

His companion lay down beside him, "Then what is magic?" She asked curiously. He thought for a moment, "Well," He said, "I don't know. Maybe it's something as simple as emotions. Like your race and falling in love."

She looked into his eyes, "Have you ever fallen in love with anyone before, Doctor?" She asked. He looked away, and picked up the abandoned Harry Potter book, "So, did you read the book?" He asked. Rose sighed, "Yes, I did. And I got very emotional thank you." She said.

"No surprise there." He mumbled. "Oi!" Rose cried elbowing him gently. "Ow." he moaned, "That hurt." She giggled and stood up.

"Ya know, it's funny how something fictional gets inside your head and makes your emotions change." She said. The Doctor stood up and pressed the book against his chest, "Yeah..." He said walking away.

Rose followed him, "If you're about to put it away, then don't." She commanded. He sighed, "Rose, I just don't want to." He replied reaching to put it on the proper shelf, when it suddenly disappeared before him. "Bloody TARDIS!" He cried, "This is quite mature of you." He added sarcastically. Rose giggled, "She wants you to read it too." She said.

He stood with a grimace on his face, "Alright then, fine. I'll just drop it on the floor." He said, casually letting it slide out of his hands and crash onto the floor. Rose winced at the loud bang. She couldn't help herself.

She let out a sigh, "If you don't read the book, you've got to let me choose when, and where we're going on our next trip." She said, "Oh! And I'm picking what we wear as well." She smirked at him, and folded her arms across her chest proudly.

He nodded, "Fine, where are we going?" He asked. She thought for a moment, "How about May 7th, 1945. New York City. I've always wanted to see the V Day celebration. And I've also wanted to see you in a sailor's suit." She said. He looked confused, "Why a sailor's suit?" He asked. She shrugged, "Dunno, just a secret desire I guess." She replied.

The Doctor sighed, "And what will YOU be wearing on this venture?" He asked. She smiled, "I'll think of something." She replied before walking out of the library with a wide grin on her face. He followed after her, and headed towards the wardrobe room, "This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself as he gazed upon the countless clothing racks. The first one he happened to lay his eyes on just so happened to have ten Sailor's suits hung neatly on its rails.

He glared at the TARDIS, "You'll regret this later." He said.

Ten minutes later he emerged in the console room dressed as a sailor from the 1940s, hat and all. He silently prayed that Rose had forgotten her little deal, and that she'd appear in the room at any moment still dressed in her normal clothes.

Unfortunately, that was not the case, for she walked in wearing a white forties dress and a button up coat with ruffles, and white shoes to go with it. "Where's the pink?" He asked, looking her up and down for any sign of her signature color.

She shrugged, "Didn't seem appropriate." She said. He grinned as he fiddled with the console, "Someone's been doing their homework." He commented.

She grinned her tongue in cheek grin, "Someone definitely has." She replied as the ship materialized. He walked up to her, and linked his arm through hers. "Would you like to join me for a party, Dame Rose?" He asked politely. She nodded giddily, "Why of course I would Sir Doctor!" She replied before the to were out of the door and into the crisp, New York air.

Screams and shouts filled Rose's ears, and she laughed in delight. "Oh my god... If only Nancy were with us now!" She exclaimed, referring to the girl they'd met last time they were in the forties. The Doctor grinned, "I bet she and Jamie are still around cheering at this very moment." He said.

Rose laughed again, "Absolutely!" She shouted, then she nervously tapped on his arm, "What if we witness that famous kiss?" She asked.

He smiled, "Well, judging by the buildings around us, and the camera over there, I think we will." He said holding Rose close to his body. "Oh look at you Sherlock Holmes." Rose said sarcastically. He grinned as they waited, and celebrated.

After a while, Rose frowned, "Doctor... Hold on a moment." She said looking at their clothes. "Oh my god!" She gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Doctor it's us!" She cried. He looked at her incredulously, "What?" He asked. She laughed in delight, "Doctor, we're the couple snogging in that photograph!" She said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. He gazed at it for a moment, on it, one of the best known photos in the world. It took him a second, but he recognized his facial features, and Rose's white dress.

Suddenly, and without warning, he took her hand and ran out in front of the cameras. "What are you doing?" She asked. He grinned, "Earning a slap from your mother!" He shouted dipping her slightly in his arms.

Rose's heart raced as his lips pressed onto hers. She reached up to run a hand through his hair, but decided it best that he kept the hat on. Neither of them noticed the snap, and flash of the camera as it captured them in their passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, the Doctor looked up at the Camera, "That was for you Jackie Tyler!" He shouted. Rose burst into a fit of laughter, "She'll kill you." She said.

Twelve hours later...

The Doctor took Rose back to Jackie Tyler's flat. They decided to tell her about the "Famous" kiss they'd just shared. He thought it was a stupid decision, and it would get him killed. Rose simply wanted to see her mother's reaction.

Upon arrival at the Tyler flat Rose embraced her mother. "OH, Rose it's been weeks! I'm still not used to not havin' you here." Jackie said, before examining her daughter's outfit, "What on Earth?" She asked, "You look like your grandmother, Marion."

Rose smirked, "I have a good reason." She said pulling the photograph out of her pocket. The Doctor emerged behind her as Jackie took the photo from her daughter's hands. "Is that you?" She asked, already getting slightly angry.

They both nodded, "Who're you snogging?" Jackie asked. Rose pointed to the Doctor, and the Doctor pointed to the TARDIS. Jackie didn't believe him for a second, "Oh you liar! Police boxes of any kind do not transform into Sailors! Besides, look at your clothes!" She shouted pointing to the Doctor's old fashioned ensemble. "Shit." He muttered, before Jackie slapped him across the face.

"That's for lyin' to me." She said. Rose attempted to stifle her laughter, "Oh mum, give him a break. We had to do it, otherwise there would've been a weird, timey wimey thing as he says." She said. The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." He said holding his still sore cheek. Jackie shook her head, "I swear, you two are the strangest things." She said.

"Don't we know it." Rose replied before she and the Doctor went to change into normal clothes.


End file.
